A social networking system may support a website to enable its users, such as persons or organizations, to interact with each other. With input from a user, the social networking system may create and store a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include demographic information, communication-channel information, information about personal interests, as well as other types of information about a user. The social networking system may also create and store a record of relationships of the user with other users of the social networking system, as well as provide services (e.g. wall posts, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, or advertisements) to facilitate social interaction between or among users.
The social networking system may choose to analyze the interaction of users with a website associated with the social networking system. Such analysis may provide insights regarding actual use of the website and may inform attempts to optimize the design and operation of the website for the benefit of users. For example, if a certain type of content of the website is especially popular with some or all users, then the social networking system may choose to increase the provision of such content to accommodate user preferences. As another example, if a certain type of page of the website garners little attention from users, then the social networking system may choose to reduce or eliminate the instances of such pages in favor of other content deemed more desirable. Optimization of the website in this manner allows the website to foster interaction and communication among users and thereby fulfill its role as a vital social networking resource.